My One True Hope
by Klaineisland
Summary: FIRST PERSON: KURT Barely escaping, I run through a neighborhood and find the home of a caring man. He soon becomes my best friend, but he wants to know what happened. If I tell Blaine, he might turn me back in. Or will he look past it and find love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a new fanfiction I started to think about! Phases is on a break until either after Thanksgiving Break or when ever my beta is well and ready to start. I refuse to continue posting for Phases until she is back(: I've already written more chapters to Phases, but they will not be posted. I am focusing on MY ONE TRUE HOPE for now. I hope you like it.

P.S: It is in first person. First person's are not the best for me but I want a challenge!(:

...

Sirens could be heard, blaring through the night, over-powering the sounds of thunder. The ground was already thick with mud, causing me to slip with almost every step. Shouting and barking could be heard not to far from where I was. My breathing hitched as I saw flashes of light beading through the trees.

"He went this way!" An Officer shouted, releasing the hounds. Cursing under my breath I made a sprint towards deeper woods. Gun shots fired deafening me for a few seconds before a ringing took its place. Time and myself seemed to slow down, a booming sound coming from behind me and before I knew it, I was falling towards the ground. Barking turned into low rumbles as pain swelled through my body. I screamed out in pain, gripping my left shoulder tightly, blood oozing out of the wound left by a bullet. Lightning struck, lighting up the sky and illuminating the trees allowing me to see the shadows of people advancing. Fighting through the pain I stood up slowly trying to hold in my screams.

I was loosing blood fast. Too fast. I ripped my shirt off my body and tied it around my wound. Adrenaline kicked in as I started to pick up my pace, dodging tree branches and jumping over logs. Lightning struck a few feet away making me run even faster. The voices of the officers and the barking of the dogs soon lowered as I made my way out of the woods and onto a street. "Shit, shit." I whispered, looking around myself. Down the road was a small neighborhood that lead into the city. Taking my chances I fully sprinted towards the lights. I was getting light-headed and knew it wouldn't b long before I passed out. I finally reached the neighborhood and looked back up the road. Flashlights could be seen just now coming out of the woods. Tears were falling from my eyes from the pain, but I forced my self to run more. No lights were on in houses on the street I was on. Rain fell harder from the sky pelting my skin making more bruises. My eye sight was blurring as I turned onto another street. One house had lights on in what appeared to be the kitchen as I stumbled up to the porch. I banged and rang the door bell repeatedly. "Help! Please open up!" I screeched. I fell to my knees as soon as the door swung open. I looked up the the man in front of me, the lights blocking out his face. My body shut down as I fell backwards and darkness consumed me.

...

It was the odd sensation of no pain that woke me up from the best sleep ever. The room was dimly lit, and it smelt like mint. I sat up and looked around the room. There was a dresser right across from me with a set of clothes on top. I looked down at my self and noticed my pants were ragged and torn and were blood stained. My torso was bare and the memories started to flood in. I quickly jumped out of the bed and looked in the mirror. My shoulder was wrapped in white cloth and it felt like normal, before the bullet. My body was dirty and crusty. There was a note resting beneath the mirror written in cursive.

'I hope you can fit into my clothes! A bathroom in right outside the door.-B'

I set the note back and looked at the clothes resting neatly on the dresser. I slowly walked towards them. Grabbing them, I walked out the door and found that the bathroom was indeed right in front of the room. It has been a while since I used a real shower, it taking me forever just to see how you turned the water on.

After scrubbing my body, careful not to wet the bandages around my shoulder, I put the clothes on. They were a little loose, but comfortable. Silently, I stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall and into what appeared to be a living room. The wooden floors creaked every few steps.

"Oh you're up." A voice said behind me. I quickly turned around and held up my fists. "Whoa, I'm not gonna hurt you." The man said, a smile spreading across his face. His hair was short but curly and he was dressed in nice pants and a button-up with a bow tie. I let my hands fall to my side. "You took a bad shot." He said and pointed to my shoulder. I nodded and crossed my arms. This mysterious man had saved my life and gave me a place to stay. "How'd that happen?" My eyes widen as I looked to the floor. There was no way I could tell him or he'd turn me back in. I shook my head no and turned away. "It's fine, I won't ask. Are you okay though? You slept all night last night and all day today." The man pointed to the clock and the number seven flashed across it. I shrugged and kept my head low. "You don't talk much do you?" He said with a chuckle. The man walked past me and into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"He asked once I stood in the door way. I nodded slightly, biting my lip. The man gave me a small smile before turning around and grabbing bread off the counter. "It's not much tonight, I hope you don't mind. I got off work late as you can see."

"It's fine." I said, my voice cracking.

"Oh, so you do speak?" He said, giving me a funny look. I nodded before stepping all the way into the kitchen. He prepared a basic peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of milk and sat it on the counter for the both of us. "So... why were you out so late last night? And out in the rain?" He asked, taking a swig of his milk.

"I..." I started, but I looked away again.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Well, you can stay here, but when you are all healed up, I want answers, okay?"

"Alright."

"My name is Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt." I whispered, sucking air through my teeth.

"Alright, Kurt. I'll be heading for a shower and then off to bed. Don't steal anything and I might make you breakfast in the morning." Blaine said and winked at me before he grabbed his sandwich and walked out of the kitchen, and I have to say. It made me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SMUT

"I'll be leaving soon for work." Blaine said, biting into his toast. He was dressed just the same as yesterday but with a different shirt and bow tie. "Think you can find something to do until I come back?"

"You're trusting me with your house?" I questioned.

"Well, if I come back and it's burned down or my things are stolen then I guess I put trust in the wrong person." He gave me a smile. That stupid smile that was slightly... _Adorable._

"I guess. It's been a while since I've been in a real home." Kurt winced as soon as he said it.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked finishing off his toast.

"Nothing..." I whispered, standing up from the table. "Thanks for breakfast." I said, pushing my chair in and walking back towards the guest room. Blaine didn't stop me, and I was happy for that. Once I made it to the room I shut the door and slid to the floor. They were possibly putting out a search for me, either wanting me dead or alive. I knew I couldn't stay here forever. Soon they were going to knocking on every door in this town and I wouldn't let Blaine get caught harboring me. "I should've just let them kill me..." I whispered, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"I'm leaving now." Blaine said with a knock at the door. I stood up and opened it.

"Alright. When will you return?"

"Around three. Hopefully you find something to do. I left my number by the phone in the kitchen if you need anything ." He flashed a smile and I couldn't help but give him a small one back. "Great, you smile too." He joked, placing a hand on my good shoulder. "I'll be back." And he left. The only thing I could do was sleep until he came back.

...

I woke up from my nap feeling excruciating pain coursing through my shoulder. "Fuck!" I screamed, falling off the bed. The wound in my shoulder had opened up and blood was seeping through the bandages. I reached for the bed to anchor myself into standing up. "Blaine!" I shouted, falling to my knees. Getting no answer I assumed he was still at work. My screams turned into sobs. The only other option was to call him, but that would mean him leaving work early. Without hesitation I crawled out of my room making my way towards the kitchen. A trail of blood was being left as it dripped from the bandages.

It was hard to lift myself up, but I did with all my strength and grabbed the note and phone before falling back to the floor. I quickly dialed the numbers and held it up to my ear.

"Oh hey Kurt, what's-"

"Blaine!" I screamed cutting him off.

"What's wrong?" He said on the other line, worry filling his voice.

"My shoulder... It opened up."

"Shit, Kurt. I-I'm coming! Just don't move." Blaine yelled into the phone before he hung up. I just laid there, applying pressure to help stop bleeding, but it wasn't working. It would be minutes, seconds even, before I passed out. Before I knew it, I was being swallowed by the inevitable darkness.

...  
"Shit that hurts." I winced, pulling away slightly.

"Well I'm not doctor, Kurt." He told me with a sad look. "I need to take you to the hospital."

"No. No hospital, no doctors." I said with a hard expression.

"Why not? I'll pay for it, it's fine."

"No."

"Okay, well hold your breath, last stitch." Blaine pressed the needle against my skin until it poked through and I bit my lip to help the pain. "Alright, this should hold." He wiped his bloody hands on a towel and gave me an odd look. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Like, outside or bringing food back?" I asked as I stood up from the floor. Blaine did the same and started to help me wrap a new cloth around my shoulder.

"Like outside."

"Oh... I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not? I know you are bored staying in the house all the time. Let's go out tonight, I'll show you the town."

"Blaine, I don't think so. I want to but." I turned away to hide my face.

"Stop turning away from me, please. I'm doing all I can right now to help you, but you can't go out to dinner with me?"

"It's complicated." I whispered, turning to face him. "I can't go."

"Why? Please just tell me why?" Pain crawled on his face and I couldn't help but look away.

"I can't tell you."

"You don't want to." Blaine sighed. "Whatever, it's fine. I'll... I'll make something here." Everything before faded from his face as a new and happy Blaine appeared. "Do you like fish?" He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two salmons and started to prepare for dinner. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a curly mess. His bow tie seemed to be missing and his shirt was stained with my blood. He really was doing a lot for me, but I really couldn't risk being caught.

"Fuck it." I say and he frowns.

"What? You don't want fish?"

"No. Let's go out, let's have fun." I force a smile and he beats me with a real one.

"Really!" He exclaims.

"Yes, but I'm need to borrow some of your clothes."

"Sure!" The man that gave me a place to stay smiled widely and ran over to give me a hug. "We are going to have such a blast! I'm going to take a shower in my room ."

"I'll need to take one too."

"I'm going to leave clothes on your bed okay?"

"Alright. Meet you in a bit."

...

"I used to go to school down that road." Blaine said, biting into his churro. "Where did you go?"

"I went... Well.. I'm not from here so." I bit my lip into a lie.

"Oh, well that's cool too." He grinned as we walked side by side. "Since you've never been here, I'm taking you to the memorial sight. It's absolutely stunning."

"Okay." I slowly sipped the hot chocolate that Blaine bought me from one of the many kiosks lining the streets of Westerville. The air was thin and cold, the perfect weather for nearing Christmas time. I can't remember the last time I had Christmas with family and it brought back bad memories. The guilt was eating me away. What if Blaine celebrated Christmas with friends? "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome, Kurt."

"I want to ask you something..."

"Okay, shoot." Blaine stood in front of me, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, giving me a small smile.

"If you knew someone who... Did something bad and was sent away for a very long time but they esca- were let out, would you hold guilt against them?"

"Well... I'm not the type to hold grudges, but I guess it depended on what they did."

"Oh." I brought the cup up to hide my face.

"What reason?"

"No reason at all. Just a random thought." I continued walking as did he and we made our way to the memorial sight.

"My grandpa's name is up here. Benny Anderson." He said with a smile. Blaine brought his fingers up and touched the name. "My dad used to bring me here ever Christmas. They put a lot of lights around here, it's really beautiful."

"I bet." I smiled and touched a random name on the wall. It was cold to my fingers so I pulled away.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked.

"A little yeah. I drank all of my hot chocolate " I pouted.

"Well here." He took off his coat and helped me put it on. "I should've gave you a scarf."

"It's fine, thank you." The smell of Blaine was strong, and it made me smile. Once he turned to find other names, I pulled up the collar of the coat and got a huge whiff of it. The lights surrounding the memorial were bright as they lit up around Blaine. I could tell what color his eyes were. Hazel, with a small touch of green in some places. His cheeks were red from the cold and a few strands of curls fell in his face. He turned to look at me as I blushed at how handsome he was.

"What is it?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh... Nothing." I blushed even more.

"Kurt, it's something." He stepped closer and crossed his arms. He gave me the smile that drove me crazy and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's just..." I bit my lip. "You are so handsome." I turned away, scared of his reaction.

"You're an angel, Kurt." Blaine said and it made me turn back around. He moved closer before giving me another smile. "It's like... When I first saw you outside, I looked past how much bad shape you were in and saw how beautiful you were."

"Blaine..." I whisper. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine, and all my worry left. His lips were cold, but inviting as I pressed mine harder on his. His hand crept up and rested at my hip and one holding my back. I parted my lips slightly for air and his tongue found his way into my mouth. He hummed against me and pushed my lightly against the Wall of Names. Ever so slightly, he let out a moan that made me shiver. He pulled away to breathe before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I should... Call a cab." He whispered, awkwardly pulling out his phone and stepping to the side. I stood there blushing madly and breathing heavily. Blaine Anderson was the best kisser.

...

I was pushed on my back as I felt Blaine's hands tear off the coat and sweater. I laid there, my breathes uneven and my cheeks red. His eyes were taking every inch of my bare chest. A few bruises were on my arms and torso, but he still touched me like I was his. He began to suck on my neck, making my eyes roll back. His tongue worked wonders, marking me up and I let him. He pulled away to tear off his own clothes, leaving him in his boxers. I kept my eyes glued onto his as he crawled back onto the bed and connected his lips on to mine. His eyes darkened almost to a dark brown color, taking over his hazel eyes. His hair stood up in all places from where I've been pulling at it.

"Kurt, take your pants off." He basically growled at me. I nodded and lifted my back up off the bed to yank them down. He chuckled at me and began to help me. He licked his lips running his hands up and down my thighs and I blushed in response. He leaned down and started to pepper kisses up my chest until he reached my lips. "You are so beautiful." He whispered against my lips. I nodded before pulling him close and pressed our chests together. His hot breath creeped down my spine. I jumped slightly as he aligned himself against me and it felt amazing.

"God.." I whispered pressing my closer. His hips moved backward and forward as he began to nibble at my neck. I maneuvered my hips to get in sync with his. I pulled him back and kissed his lips as he bucked his hips faster.

"Holy shit," He moaned, breaking away from my kiss and burying his head in my neck. I let my eyes roll back in my head, pleasure and bliss taking over my body. Digging my nails into Blaine's back, I let a few moans escape my mouth. Blaine slowed down, teasing me and I hated it.

"Don't tease me..." I whispered, my breath hitching from the slow friction happening. Blaine bit his lip and pulled away so he was halfway in a push-up position, his lower half still flush to mine. His eyes were hungry and I knew mine were too. He stared at me and examined my features, taking it all in, before he started up again. Blaine started grinding down the whole time keeping his eyes connected to mine. I tried to keep a straight face, but the way his body was moving and how unbelievably gorgeous he was made it hard.

"I'm close," He moaned and threw his head back. His hips moved faster and before I knew it I was close too. I kept my eyes glued to his face, examining his expressions and how his muscles moved and how he looked at me. He looked at me like I was the love of his life, like I was his. Before he came, he looked at me deep in my eyes and I felt a connection. He leaned down and kissed me, and that was it for me. I whimpered against his lips as I felt myself coming undone. "Shit Kurt," He whispered, rolling off of me . "That was.."

"Amazing..." I finished, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." He turned to me and placed his hand on my chest. His finger tips were cold to the touch causing goosebumps to rise from my skin.

"I need to take a shower.." I said, leaning on my side. I pulled a pillow down to hide my bare chest. He nodded before stretching and getting out of bed to get me clothes.

"We need to get you some clothes." He said with a grin. He turned towards his dresser and I was stuck with his bubble butt staring right at me. I gulped and looked away before I got hard again. "Here, these should work," He turned around and handed me a new underwear and shorts. He gave me that smile again and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't smile like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It drives me crazy." I groan. I usually like sleeping with a shirt on, but maybe this is an invitation to sleep with Blaine tonight to keep warm.

"Then that's a good thing. You can sleep with me tonight... If you want." He scratched at his head and stood there awkwardly. I nodded, and turned to leave.

...

After my shower I opened Blaine's door slowly and found him reading some book and writing some things down on a piece of paper in his lap. "Oh hey," He said with a smile, pulling his glasses off his face and placed them and his things on the nightstand. I slide under the covers as he flicked off the lamp. His arms found my body as he pulled me against him. "You are freezing."

"I get cold easily." I say, pushing myself closer for body heat. No matter how much heat, I would still be cold. No matter.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel his blood rushing. The pounding of his heart like drums to my ears. He was so close, but so far away from me at the same time. He slept with his lips partly open, begging me to to kiss them. I bit my lip as I felt his heart rate beating faster. His eyes fluttered open and met mine. "Hey." I whispered, pulling the blanket up to my chin. He sat up with a groggily smile and ran his hands through his hair.

"Were you up the whole time?"

"No you woke me up an hour ago. You snore pretty loud."

"I know," He chuckled. Blaine looked on his nightstand and looked at the time. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late." His heart started beating even faster. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him. I stayed under the covers for a while until I heard him start singing in the shower. I quietly left the room and went to sit in the living room. I could hear his heart beating out here. I couldn't control it anymore, as much as I tried.

"Calm down," I whispered, sitting on the ottoman. "Control it or it will end up in a mess. He'll call them." I bit my lip, but then winced. Blood started to slide down my lip. "Shit..." I groaned and walked into the bathroom just across the guest room. I opened my mouth, but they were normal like usual. The only difference was they were blood stained. I wiped my lips before leaving to go back to the living room. Blaine soon came out, struggling to pull his pants up and put his shoes on at the same time. I snorted as he tripped over himself and groaned.

"I'm sorry to leave like this," He said, regaining his balance and buttoning his pants. "I usually don't oversleep." He winked and I held a straight face, turning away before I messed things up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, go to work before you are late."

"Okay, well... I'll be back at three." He left swiftly, slamming the door behind him. I finally breathe in air and fell on the couch. His scent was still lingering and it was killing me. This has never happened before to a human, and I wasn't sure if I could stay here any longer. I'm not sure if I can keep this secret from him before it's too late. There was a knock on the door that startled me from my thoughts. Slowly I walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. Two men were standing there dressed in a red uniform and sunglasses.

"Oh, shit." I whispered under my breath. I backed away from the door once they knocked again.

"Blaine Anderson, open up." One of the men boomed from outside. Panicking, I ran into Blaine's room and threw on any clothes I could find. I brushed my hair in my face and put on a pair of sunglasses resting on the counter. I drowned myself in one of his many colognes before running back and opening the door.

"Morning, fellas." I croaked, rubbing my head.

"Blaine?" The taller one asked.

"No, I'm his... cousin. I'm visiting for the holidays."

"Alright. Have you seen a Demon-Born running around here? Injured, shot to the left shoulder." He held up a sketch drawing that looked nothing like me, but I knew they were looking for me.

"Nope, no Demon-Born." I tensed my muscles, trying not to chew their faces off.

"Alright. Give this to Blaine once he returns. Be safe, don't go out after eight."

"There's a curfew now?"

"Yes, two more have escaped refugee."

"Two?!" I gasped, biting my lip even harder.

"Yes, keep safe. Lock the doors." They both nodded before turning on their heels and marching out of the yard and onto the next house. I closed the door and walked back to replace Blaine's things. Two other's escapes just like me?

...

Blaine came home around noon, waking me up from my slumber from the couch. "They aren't letting anyone work in Westerville past noon until all the Demon-Borns are capture." He rolled his eyes and laid on the couch beside me. I sat up and decided to play innocent.

"Demon-Born?"

"I forgot you aren't from here." He sighed and loosened his tie. "Demon-Borns are these humans... well they aren't even humans. They look like us and act like us but they drink blood. They aren't your regular fairy-tail vampires that kids love. These things are much worse. They kill even when they aren't hungry, sunlight doesn't kill them. Regular things kill them like they kill us humans. When they get ready to attack their eyes turn a black color. It's the scariest thing."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Well, I've never met one, but from what I heard they are the worst. They can change humans to become one of them."

"That's bad?" I folded my arms and looked away from Blaine.

"No, I'm not sure. It's just what I've heard."

"Then how do you know they are bad if you've never met one?"

"I guess you caught me there." He said with a laugh.

"Blaine I need to tell you something."

"Okay go ahead." He stood up from the couch and shrugged our previous conversation away. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer before leaning on the counter.

"Blaine, I'm leaving. I can't stay here." I kept my back away from him to keep me from giving in to him. I felt his heart beat fast and I could tell he was scared.

"But- but why, Kurt?"

"It's not..."

"Is it because of what we did last night?"

"No, Blaine. It's not safe."

"It's not safe for you to go out there! There are three of those demon shits out there roaming around."

"Don't-" I jumped up, but caught myself, not turning around to face him. "It's not any safer here than out there for me. Trust me."

"I'm not letting you go. Those things will attack you and kill you, I won't let that happen!"

"How will you help me?" I spat, finally turning around to face him. Fear creeped up his face and he dropped his bottle.

"K-k-k..." He stuttered. "Your eyes, they're..."

"Black," I growled. "I'm a demon shit." I mocked, balling my fist up. He stood there, too shocked to move. His heart was beating rapidly, and I could sense he would faint soon. I closed my eyes, calming myself down and looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't want to hurt you. Thank you for letting me stay. You can either turn me in right now, or I'll leave. Which ever you choose, I won't be mad at you." The man still shook, his lips quivering. He looked so vulnerable at this moment, I could easily take him. But I wasn't going to kill him. I couldn't. "Please, make a choice."

"You'd..." His voice cracked, and I winced. "You'd hurt me by leaving." He finally said. "You can't go. That will kill me. Kurt, I fell in love with you." He basically cried those last words out as he fell to his knees. I could here him sobbing, but I didn't go over there. If I touched him, I would hurt him even more. "Please stay..." He said through his whimpers.

"I can't. You will die if I stay."

"Then let me die, Kurt, please." He crawled out of the kitchen and into the living room. He look pathetic and I felt pity for him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." I walked past him, but he reached out and grabbed my leg. His blood pumped through his veins, vibrating through my body and I turned around, my eyes blackening. "Blaine, let me go." I forced out, willing myself to break free but it was no use. He held on tighter pulling me down.

"Turn me then," He whispered, gripping my clothes. I felt myself loosing control of my body with every beat of Blaine's heart. "Please."

"Blaine, get away!" I used all my strength to push him away, throwing him against the couch. He bounced off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. "I'm sorry." I whispered before running out of the living room and into the cold dark night. I ran and ran until I was at the end of the neighborhood and turned into the woods. My heart was beating fast and my whole body ached. It killed me to leave Blaine, but it was for good. I screamed out, hoping to release all my anger as I calmed down. Crunches of leaves could be heard a distance away, pulling my attention towards it. Two figures stood in the shadows, but I could feel their presence.

"Well well," A males voice said slyly, walking out of the shadows. "It was true, you escaped before I did." He stood in the glow of the moonlight and his features stood out.

"How'd you get out, Puck?" I asked, spitting to my side. A female came from the shadows and wrapped her arms around Puck's shoulders. "You too, Quinn?" The blonde nodded, her eyes black, making her skin glow even more.

"We just did." Puck replied, running a hand through his short hair. "What are you doing out? You are going to get caught."

"I was staying with someone..." My heart ached.

"Did you kill him?" Quinn asked, a smile growing on her face.

"No." I barked.

"Oh my gosh... You fell in love." Quinn said, her smile fading. "With a dirty human."

"Shut up." I spat. "You don't know anything. Why would I fall for a human?"

"if you don't love him, then bring us to him, I'm starving." She licked her lips and stepped closer to me. I rolled my eyes, but kept my face expressionless.

"Well?" Puck pressed on.

"Fine. But we are going in the morning. Meet me back here at dawn." I gave them a stern look before running past them and deeper into the woods. I swiftly dodged trees until I found a sturdy oak tree to climb and sleep on for the night. My night was sleepless and cold. Just like it used to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Dew was fresh on the grass as we walked out of the woods and into daylight. Most people were still in their houses, but a few cars were gone. Puck and Quinn stayed behind me as I guided them to Blaine's house. If I timed it right, he had already left for work and would be back at noon. We turned on his street and a few neighbors were outside tending their gardens or were watching their kids play. Since we looked normal on the outside, they greeted us with a good morning and a smile. A kid kicked the ball out of the yard and it hit Puck in his leg. I stopped walking and turn to watch him, praying he didn't lose control. He smiled at the kid before bending down and tossing the ball back. "Thank you mister!" The kid beamed before running back into his yard and playing with his dad. I smiled at Puck before turning back around to continue walking. A few houses down I noticed that Blaine's car was missing and I sighed a relief.

"His door is locked." I said, crossing my arms.

"Step aside." Puck walked to the door and took out some gadget out of his pocket and pressed it against the bolt lock. It beeped before there was a click and the door swung open.

"Is that how you escaped?" I asked, walking into the house. Blaine's scent hit me like a ton of bricks and memories flooded back into my mind.

"Maybe... Damn, he just left." Quinn breathed in and out with a sigh. "How long do we have to wait? I'm hungry."

"You might want to go feast on small animals. He won't be back until three."

"You're shitting me," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I can't keep living off animals. Humans last longer."

"He'll be back, okay? Just go get your bellies full until three."

"You gonna come?" Puck asked, stepping back out of the house. I shook my head no.

"Not hungry."

"I've never seen you feed on human before." Puck said.

"I have before, way before we got locked away."

"Whatever man. We'll be back at two." Puck grabbed Quinn by her arm and pulled her until they were both sprinting up the street and into the mountains. I closed the door behind them and locked it. I walked through the house and into the guest room. There were a few blood stains in the carpet from my shoulder. The bed was a mess, indicating the Blaine must have slept in here last night. His glasses were on the dresser and the note he left me was still there. I could feel his heart beat, which was strange because he wasn't near me. Just then the front door opened and I could hear it pounding. I could hear the flow of blood coursing through his body. His amazing scent of vanilla spread through the house and I smiled. I stepped out of the room and stood in the hallway. His shoes tapped on the wood floors as he got closer. His head was down, but once he turned the corner he looked up and saw me. He dropped his suitcase that was in his hands.

"Kurt.." He breathed. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" He wiped at his face and stepped closer.

"I came to warn you. What are you doing here so early?"

"They let us go until the Demon... Until you and your friends were captured...Warn me? Why?"

"My friends," I walked closer and past him, going to sit on the couch. "They want to kill you."

"Why?" He followed me and say right across from me.

"They are hungry." I sighed.

"And they want me?" He kept his voice calm.

"Yes, Blaine, you need to leave."

"I can't just leave! Kurt please explain what's going on."

"If you don't want to die in the most horrible way, then I advice you leave before they come back." I stood up. "I'll help you pack."

"I'm not fucking leaving. Kurt I just want you okay. I don't care if I die right now, as long as I got to see you before I die."

"Blaine, you aren't in love with me." I groaned.

"I am Kurt! I am." He fought back. I tensed and looked towards the front door. He looked at me, confused. "What's going on?"

"Blaine, you need to go now."

"What is it?"

"They are coming back now for some reason. Blaine go now." His heart rate was slow and normal. "Blaine! Go!"

"Kurt I told you. I'm not leaving." His voice cracked, but he kept a straight face. He wasn't even scared. He was brave. The front door burst open and Puck and Quinn came running down the hallway, blood staining their clothes.

"I knew he was back." Quinn said, licking her lips. Puck held her back and pointed to me.

"Okay. Time to stop acting friendly, you get the first blood."

"No Puck. You need to find someone else." I pulled Blaine behind me. Quinn busted out laughing, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Are you serious Kurt? I mean, yeah he's cute, but you have to be starving for blood." She was right. The last time I had human was before I got caught a few months ago. I bit my lip, feeling my blood rushing. Blaine rested his hand against my back and I had to pull away.

"Don't touch me Blaine. It will be bad if you do." He pulled his hands to himself. "You guys need to go."

"Oh don't tell me you are serious!" Quinn whined. "Kurt, you can't protect a human. Not now, not ever." She broke past Puck, but he grabbed her hand before she reached me. She screamed out and ravaged against him. I pushed Blaine back and into his room and stood in front of the door. He banged on the door but I squeezed on the handle and broke it off, trapping him inside.

"Kurt, what's going on. Really." Puck asked, pinning Quinn's arm behind her back. She calmed down, but her eyes still shone black.

"I... I can't let you kill him." I whispered. "I'm sorry but that's not happening."

"You can't protect him." Puck gave me a sad look.

"I know. I'll-"

"No!" Quinn screamed. "You aren't changing him!"

"I will." I bit my lip. Quinn ravaged in Pucks arms.

"Meet us in the mountains once the sun sets and bring the human." Puck dragged Quinn out of the living room. He slammed the door, cutting off her screams. I waited until I couldn't hear their pulses to open Blaine's door.

"That was better than I expected." I said once he crashed on the couch.

"Kurt, what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know."

"Am I going to die?"

"No. I'm supposed to meet them at dusk. They want you to come."

"Why?"

"I don't know Blaine." I walked over to the couch, but fell to the ground. My head pounded, and I could barely see.

"Whats wrong?" Blaine asked, kneeling next to me. He laid his hands on my back and I threw my head back, screaming. "Kurt?"

"Blaine don't fucking touch me... Please." I fell on my side, pain shooting through my body. "I'm starving..."I groaned. Blaine jumped off the floor And ran into the kitchen. "That won't work. Human food does nothing to me." He grabbed a knife and slid next to me. He opened the palm of his hand and held the tip to his skin. I turned to watch him as he pressed it down but I kicked it out of his hand before it cut through. "Are you stupid... If you do that I wouldn't be able to help what I do."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know what to do!"

"I need to eat." I stood up off the floor and balanced my self from the wall. "I need to go feed."

"I'll come with you."

"No."

"Well what if that girl comes back and kills me?" He challenged.

"Fine, we don't have time." I walked slowly towards the door, keeping my hand on the wall.

"I'm driving you to the hunting grounds. It's deer season so the will be out." He grabbed his keys and ran outside to start the car. After a few seconds I made it to the car and he was standing behind his trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"You are too weak to kill an animal by yourself." He scrunched his face and I could tell he was weirded out by this. He held up a hunting bow in his hands. "I'm going to kill the first one for you." He closed the trunk and jogged around to open the door for me. I threw myself in the back seat, groaning and grabbing my head. He hopped in the drivers side and put the car in reverse, driving away from the mountains.

The drive was only ten minutes down the road on the outskirts of the city. Blaine helped out of the car and walked with me through the woods, his bow slung around his shoulders. He sat me by a tree. "Thanks." I whispered.

"Anything." He said and walked a few feet away from me before getting in position. A rabbit hopped into view, chewing on the grasses. I watched as Blaine grabbed an arrow from into slot on his back and pulled back, aiming at the rabbit. The animal perked it's ears up, but before it could react, the arrow shot through him, stuck right in its throat. Blaine see his bow down and ran to retrieve the rabbit. I say up straight as he came back and handed it to me. I brought it up slowly, drinking the blood that was coming out of its wound. I could feel myself regenerating, but I knew that it wouldn't get my full strength. Blaine kept his eyes on me, watching as I finished off the animal and threw it to the side. I sucked the blood off my fingers and his pulse quickened as he looked away. I smirked to myself and stood up.

"You aren't weirded out about this? You aren't scared of me?" I asked as he started to set up again.

"It's weird... But it's a beautiful thing. You are a beautiful thing, I'm not scared of you." He bit his cheek as he shot at a bird and hit it dead on. "If you want a deer, we are going to have to go deeper in the woods." He said, brining me back the bird. I quickly sucked the blood out of the small creature, my eyes turning black. I wiped my face, leaving a smear of blood on it. Blaine slung his bow over his shoulder and walked forward. I followed him, trying my best not to step on sticks. He held up his hand to stop me and bent down, looking through the bushes. "Six point." He whispered, pulling his arrow back. I watched him. He licked his lips and kept his gaze focused on the deer. He breathed in and out before letting the arrow go. It slices through the bushes and hit the deer right in its neck. The deer looked up and took a few steps forward before falling to the ground. I licked my own lips and hopped through the thickets and tore the arrow out of its neck. I brought it up to my lips as Blaine fought his way through.

"It's a sloppy mess," I told him, setting the deer down. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Kurt." He said and say on the ground. Like before, he watched me finished off the animal. I was covered in dirt and dried blood.

"You really like me.." I said, wiping my hands on my shirt.

"Kurt, I love you."

"You can't love me." I told him, flipping the deer upside down. I used the arrow head to tear open the it's stomach.

"Why not?" He questioned. I held the arrow in my hand and sighed.

"I'm a monster."

"You aren't to me." He whispered. I finally looked into his eyes. He meant what he was saying.

"Do you really think this okay? I kill animals to eat. I kill humans."

"Humans kill humans. Humans also kill animals." He replied. "It's your lifestyle, Kurt. I'm not judging you."

"You did before."

"I was just informing you of what I knew. But you guys, you aren't monsters."

"You told me to... Change you. Did you mean that?"

"Yes."

"Even after you have seen what I do?" I opened my arms to show him how bloody I was.

"Yes, Kurt." I stayed quiet and pulled my legs up to my chin. "Are you going to change me?"

"I don't know... I can't keep you safe forever. More of use will start escaping and they won't care about who you are to me."

"Who am I to you?"

"I don't know..." I whispered, looking away from in. He stayed quiet too. He was easily giving up his life, whereas I would have fought for mine.

"How did you... Become one?"

"My dad was born that way, there was a group of them a long time ago living in Canada. He met my mom and they had me... But it was a complicated birth. She was dying and the only thing he could do was try to change her, but it was too late. She died as soon as I was born. Then I was raised with a group of other kids, around fifty of us, who had parents who were Demon-Born. It wasn't until one of the leaders got out of hand and killed too many humans and the Feds got to killing. It was around my fifteenth birthday when it happened. The parents changed their kids before they all died. We had to live on our own, until we were eighteen then a few dispersed into America, like I did and Puck and Quinn, and a few others. We lived secretly until five of us went rouge and went out feeding and killed off half a town. They caught us and locked us up back up North. I used to live here in Ohio, until I was captured. But I escaped and came here. I'm not sure how Puck and Quinn found me or what's going to happen to the others. But... Yeah."

"How would you change me?"

"If it's family, you bite them... But if you are changing a lover... It's pretty messy."

"Lover," Blaine said with a smile. "I'm your lover."

"You are. We've bumped and grinded, so." I said, chuckling.

"Well, I guess I'll know how it happens when you change me." Blaine stood up and held his hand out for me to grab. He pulled me up and we walked back to the car, and he drove back to his house.

A/N: Phases might be updated the day after Thanksgiving! Check out Charleygyrl stories!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Blaine what are you listening to?" I asked, walking out of the guest room. Once we got back from the hunting ground I decided to take a nap before dusk and he has been blasting the song ever since.

"The best song in the world." He started over again and held up the tv remote as a mic."

 _Now you were standing there right in front of me_  
 _I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe_  
 _All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_  
 _I never noticed how bright they would be_

He walked close to me and grabbed my hand, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed as he motioned me to the couch.

 _I saw in the corner there is a photograph_  
 _No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_  
 _It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass_  
 _This bed was never made for two_

He pointed at a random picture frame and and then brought his hand to his heart.

 _I'll keep my eyes wide open_  
 _I'll keep my arms wide open_

"Blaine-" he held up his finger and gave me a stern look. I laughed and crossed my arms. Why was he doing this?

 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

He turned away from me and tapped his foot on the floor.

 _I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_  
 _I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh_  
 _Seems like these days I watch you from afar_  
 _Just trying to make you understand_  
 _I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah!_

I brought a pillow to cover my face as he turned around and sang as loud but as amazing as ever.

 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_

He walked over to his phone and turned down the music before making his way back to me and got on his knees. He gave me a small smile before looking into my eyes and whispered.

 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone_

 _..._

"You know, for a vampire, you do sleep a lot." Blaine said, following behind me up the mountain.

"Not vampires, Blaine."

"I know, I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"There is a lot you don't know about me." He retorted. "I just really like that song."

"Was it for me?" I asked tossing rocks to the side.

"Do you want it to be about you?" He asked and I just shrugged, crossing my arms. The sun set behind us, casting our shadows ahead of us.

"Blaine don't move." I bit my lip and turned around.

"Shit. You really brought him." Quinn said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Puck told me to." I said, standing in front of Blaine.

"I'm still hungry, Kurt, and I want him."

"Too bad." She walked up to me and stared into my eyes.

"Kurt. You can't stop me."

"But I can. Quinn just forget it, Kurt's not giving him up." Puck said, walking down from inside of the woods. Quinn rolled her eyes and backed away. Her eyes slowly changed her normal color and I relaxed.

"Why'd you need to meet us." I asked.

"If you plan on keeping... Protecting him, then you need to stay with us until you change him. I just got word from Canada that three escaped from up there. It's like we are all escaping, and you won't be able to hold them all off yourself." We walked back up the mountains and into the woods and we all followed. "We set up shelter here for you to keep him."

"I can't just leave my house." Blaine said.

"You can and you will, unless you want to die."

"How are you so calm around me. That girl is always trying to kill me."

"I will." She said with an evil grin.

"Because you apparently mean a lot to him." Puck pointed to me. "Kurt is like a little brother to me. So," he ran off and came back a few seconds later, holding a small rabbit in his hands. He quickly tore off its head and drank the liquid before tossing it away. I watched how Blaine watched in amazement. "So I'm holding back on you, though you do smell absolutely tasty." Puck's eyes flashed as he gave Blaine a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"He needs to go back up then. I'll take him to get some stuff."

"No. It's already night, and you don't know when they are coming. He can get his things tomorrow."

"Well where is he sleeping?" I asked, picking up a rock and tossing it in my hands.

"In the shelter, duh."

"Well where is it?"

"Up the mountain. I'll take him." Quinn grabbed his arm but I grabbed his shoulder.

"No way. I'll take him."

"Well it's a mile up. I'm going feeding. You should come and let Puck watch him." Quinn said, biting her nails.

"I'm fine, i just ate."

"It's fine Kurt. I trust Puck, it's her I don't." Blaine said, glaring at Quinn and she flashed him a smile.

"Okay. Puck do you mind?"

"Not at all. Go eat." I reluctantly left, running after Quinn, down the mountain and towards the lakes. I knew why she was taking me there and I stopped before we reached the water.

"Quinn, I can't-"

"Did he change you back into a fucking human? I know you want to taste the good stuff!"

"I do, but they are just enjoying the fishing before the lake freezes over."

"Well, if you aren't eating, I'll eat them all." She walked into the open and towards the first guy. I watched as she flirted with him and then kissed him. The man lingered, but she hopped up and walked towards the other side and into the woods. She nodded at me and I followed slowly. I watched from afar as she seduced the man and pulled him into a hug. She looked at me and bit her lip and waved me over. I took a breath and walked towards them. She pushed him to me and he turned around and gave me a confused look. I gave him a smile before turning him around and Quinn bit him in he neck. He screamed out so I reached and grabbed him by his head. She nodded at me and I twisted my arms, breaking his neck. His body fell limp on the ground and I hungrily began to suck the blood out of lifeless body. His blood regained all my strength as I finished him off. Quinn smiled at me, licking the blood off her hands. "Good Kurt."

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I stood up. "Where are we putting his body?"

"In the lake." She said and drug the body back out the woods. The other fishers were packing up by the time we dumped the body in the lake. I felt bad as we ran away, but it's a lifestyle. It will always be a lifestyle.

...

"It's pretty sturdy," Blaine said, laying down in the bed. Puck outdid himself. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I don't know, I might just stay up to keep watch."

"You can always... Sleep with me." Blaine but his lip into a smile and I shook my head.

"It's fine. Someone needs to watch over."

"Puck told me he wasn't going to sleep tonight just in case something happens."

"You really want to sleep with me." I told him with a smile.

"Yeah I do. I love it."

"I don't know how I slept with you that one night without killing you." Blaine got up off the bed and came behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

"It's probably because you were into me that night." He whispered , kissing my cheek before walking out of the small hut. I didn't even have the urge to hurt him when he did that. I bit my cheek with a smile.

...

I woke up to Blaine's heart beating rapidly. I shot out of the bed before I did something stupid. Blaine was starting to sweat and twist in his sleep. I walked over to him and shook him lightly. "Blaine," I whispered. "Wake up, you are having a bad dream." His mouth parted, but his eyes were still shut. He whispered a word multiple times, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I leaned in to see if I could catch a hint. Then all of a sudden, he screamed out. He screamed like a child, and I had to back away and hold my ears. Puck came running in, his face was confused.

"What the hell is he doing?" He yelled over Blaine's screams. I just shrugged and looked down at the boy. He was now shaking in the bed and screaming his lungs out. Puck reached out to him, and held him still. Blaine yelled even louder, making Puck back away. "Shut this thing off!" He yelled to me. I didn't know what to do. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the blankets on the bed. I grabbed one of his wrists and he stopped screaming. His eyes shot open and he sat up. Tears were forming in his eyes, on the edge of spilling over. "What was that about?" Puck asked, sitting on the ground.

"I... I don't know. I was trapped in this nightmare that kept repeating itself..." Blaine brought the blanket up to wrap around himself. "It was the worst."

"What was it about?" I asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't want to tell you," He said with a sigh. "Not when Puck is around." Puck rolled his eyes and stood up to leave. Just then sunlight could be seen casting through the trees indicating that it was morning time.

"Whatever. Quinn ran off a while ago up the mountain to see if she could smell anymore of us." Puck said, crossing his arms. "I'm going to go feed. You two keep safe." He pointed at Blaine before sprinting off. I laid back against the wall and crossed my arms.

"I knew you were having a bad dream before it happened." I said.

"The whole dream was bad, it just kept getting worse. All these people with cloaks on cornered me at the edge of some cliff, then you stepped out holding a spear. I didn't know what to do so I ran towards you, but you stabbed me with the spear." He looked at me, fear in his eyes. "Then the other people started to throw stones at me until I was forced back to the very edge of the cliff. You yanked the spear out of my body and told me that you never cared... Then you kicked me off the cliff and I kept falling until it played back again and again. You saying you never cared over an over!" He hit himself in the head multiple times, grabbing his hair and pulling it. "Over and over and over, you told me. And I couldn't do anything about it." I grabbed his arms and held them.

"Blaine it was just a dream, I would never do that. I care so much about you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do!"

"I'm scared you won't in the future." He looked away from me. "I'm just some annoying human who fell in love with you."

"You aren't some human, Blaine." I bit my lip and pulled him back to look at me. "I was going to wait until I had time to think about this but, I want to change you. I need to." I swear I've never seen him so happy before. His frown turned upside down and he jumped up off the bed.

"Really! Yeah!"

"Yes, but it takes time and its very intimate."

"Anything." He whispered.

"Then we need to go to your house, right now." I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. He looked around the hut before back at me, and nodded, following me down the mountain and back into civilization.


	6. Chapter 6

If I was asked to give a definition of Blaine Anderson, I would say he was this very sweet man with a good looking body. The first time I met him, that would have been my definition. They way he's kissing me now, I have a whole new definition. Blaine pressed his body close to mine breathing into me. His hands found their way up the back of my shirt, trying to tear it off without him having to break away from me. I smiled into his kiss, my eyes slowly changing into a dark color. By then I knew it was time. I pushed him off of me with a grin and lifted my shirt up, exposing my pale body that still had a few hickeys from the first night. Blaine quickly took his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. He gave me a small smile before crawling back to me and beginning to suck at my neck. I moaned softly, falling over on him, letting him take me all in. His heart beat made me lick my lips and his pulse vibrated through my body. He brought me up for a kiss before I leaned off of him and grabbed the knife from the night stand. His eyes went wide, but he gave me a nod. "You never told me how it would work." He whispered while running a hand up my thighs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, twisting the knife in my hand. He nodded and crossed his arms. "Okay... its going to get pretty messy. You need to give yourself up and give into the power. It will hurt you but it won't kill you. I need you to be one hundred percent sure you want to do this."

"Kurt, I want this."

"Okay, then come here." I placed the tip of the knife against my chest. "Drink mine..." I whispered right before my eyes turned completely black. I sliced down on my chest, opening up my skin just enough for blood to seep out. Blaine looked at me, his eyes never leaving mine, and leaned forward, his lips finding my skin. He first slowly licked at the blood, only hesitating once but then he began to suck, making my eyes roll back into my head. I pulled his hair slightly making him back away. His face held a little pain, but I new he didn't care anymore. He really wanted this. I held the knife up and grabbed his hand. I held it in my hand and sliced down in his palm. His eyes began to darken in color, making me lick my own lips. I would finally taste the sweetness of Blaine. I brought his hand up to my mouth and sucked the blood from his wound. His head fell back in pleasure, making his heart beat faster. His other hand grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him. Blood slowly escaping my wound, he licked it before connecting his lips to mine. It was a hot mess. I bit his lip slightly, causing blood to appear. I smiled as I kissed him again, catching his bottom lip between my teeth again, sucking the small amount of blood from his lip. He moaned into my mouth making me shiver. His body temperature was decreasing fast and I smiled. I pulled away and laid on my back. "Blaine..." I whispered. He quickly sat up and gave me a look of concern. "I need you now." I bit my lip and blushed as he nodded,slowly pulling my jeans down. I looked down and then looked back up to his face. His cheeks were a dark red.

"Kurt, I don't have anything." He said licking his lips.

"It's totally fine, I just need this to happen right now, Blaine." I slid my boxers off until the were at my ankles. Blaine nodded hard, tearing his off his body. I smiled, looking at the both of us. Blaine brought my attention back by starting to kiss up my thigh to my stomach. I bit my lip but pulled him up. "Skip the foreplay, Blaine." I winked, and he nodded hard. I opened up another cut on my chest and one on his neck. He then glued his lips to my chest and I pulled him closer to attach my lips to his neck. I felt a sharp pain as he pressed himself into me. My breath hitched, and he pulled away to look to me. I licked my lips, blood staining them. "I'm fine," I reassured him. "It's supposed to hurt." He nodded before kissing me deeply and pressed himself all the way in. Blood stained both of our bodies and his bed. He broke away to press his head between my neck. He moaned and it made me shiver with pleasure. He moved back out slowly and then back in. I dug my nails into his back and whimpered, shutting my eyes tight. I accepted the pain because I knew this is what it took. Blaine moved back and forth slow but deep and I smiled to myself because it felt that good.

"Kurt, oh my god." Blaine muttered. He pulled away and used his arms to hold himself up. He looked at me like he never has before. His eyes were pitch black and I knew it was happening. Blaine bit his lip and started to thrust faster into me. I tried to keep my eyes on him, but soon enough they were rolling back. I started to breath faster as he reached down and took me in his hands and started to match his pumps with his thrusts. "Fuck, that's hot..."

"Blaine," I whispered, but after I said that I wasn't speaking English anymore. He smiled and lifted one of my legs on his shoulder. My vision was blurring and I knew I was close and by the way he couldn't keep his eyes open I knew he was too. His motion started to pick up and he dropped my leg and pulled me up by my arms until he was plunging himself deeper. I threw my head in his neck before spilling onto his body. He cried out as he came into me and I never felt so much happiness. He laid back and I laid on top of him, the both of us breathing hard. He slowly slipped out of me as I sat up. I looked down at him with a smile, and he smiled back

"It hurts... My body is aching." He whispered, but still held the smile.

"I know, but you are taking it like a champ." I looked towards Blaine's door and slowly got off the bed. There was a knock at the door. I wrapped an already ruined blanket around my waist and walked towards the door. I opened it slightly and Quinn stood there, crossing her arms.

"You guys done yet?"

"What do you want?"

"She is here." 

...

"Where is lover boy?" Puck said once I walked out of the woods and into the clearing.

"I left him with Quinn. She can't kill him now."

"Oh so it happened. Nice," Puck smiled and continued walking with me further up the mountain. "How was it?"

"I'm not answering that." I said with a blush. "I heard she was here."

"Yeah I told her to wait at the shelter I built." I nodded and looked at Puck.

"Any luck with Quinn yet?"

"Well, she's been difficult because she wanted to kill Blaine, but we kinda made up after you two left so." He gave me a smug look and I could only roll my eyes. Those two have been together ever since we were all changed. Any problems they would solve it. They had a bond that only true love could have. "Its been a while since you've seen her." He said as we walked back out of the woods and the shelter was waiting a few yards away.

"Yeah it has... I wonder how it would be." I let him open the door and step in before me.

"Well shit, of course she isn't here." He sighed and ran hid hand through his hair. "She just does whatever she wants to do."

"Don't talk about me like I'm some kid," a voice said behind me. I turned around on my heels. "Because I'm not some child." She crossed her arms and walked past me and Puck and sat on the makeshift bed.

"I didn't even feel you come up." I said.

"I got good at hiding myself. How do you think I got out?"

"I see you are still the same person, Santana. Even after seven years." Puck said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, well." She rolled her eyes and then looked at me. "You look super different."

"Yeah, well." I mocked and gave her a smile. She smirked and squinted her eyes at me.

"You just changed someone."

"What?"

"Don't act stupid, Kurt, there is still blood on your neck." She stood up and pulled my shirt down. "Nice hickeys, anyways, when do I get to meet him."

"Never." I told her, crossing my arms. She laughed and patted me on my shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll see him soon."

"Where are the others?" Puck interrupted.

"How should I know? Someone's here." Santana walked out of the shelter and gasped. "Who is this hunk of a man." She licked her lips and her eyed went black as I stepped out, but then she frowned. "Oh, he's one of us."

"Blaine, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"I feel fine, Kurt."

"I know when you lie. You need to go back home."

"But I wanted to see you."

"Aww, so this is the guy. Lets see how long this one will last, Kurt." Santana smirked and went back inside to talk to Puck.

"What does she mean?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, Blaine. Come on, let's go back to your house. You need to rest, or it will get worse." I pulled him by his arm. He reluctantly left with me, glancing back towards were Puck and Santana.

"What was she talking about, Kurt?"

"Nothing, it was just play talk."

"Kurt, are you honestly lying to me right now?"

"Blaine-"

"Kurt." He stopped walking and yanked his arm back to himself. "Come on." I sighed and turned away from him.

"There was someone else, okay? Someone else I thought I loved before we all got taken."

"You loved someone else?"

"Blaine, I didn't know what love was." I turned to face him.

"Was he a human too?"

"No, he was one of us... Blaine it was nothing."

"Why did you think you loved him?"

"I don't know, it was around the time when my father passed away, really everyone's parents passed away and we were all just looking for someone to be there for us. It was nothing."

"You keep saying it was nothing, Kurt, but love is something. You are the first person I have ever loved, and it is something. At least to me it is."

"Blaine you don't understand."

"I lost my parents when I was ten. I didn't need to look for someone to love, Kurt. I didn't need someone to tell me lies about how everything was going to be okay."

"Then why am I here?" I threw my hands up. He is literally over reacting.

"Because I fell in love with you for the first time. Kurt, I-" He scoffed and looked away from me. "I need you now. I need you to love me just as much as I love you."

"I don't know if I love you, Blaine." I sighed and he snapped his head back around. I gasped as soon as I said it, realizing everything. "Blaine.."

"Kurt I wanted to change because I love you..." He whispered. "Honestly, I can't force you to love me because I will always love you. No matter what. But, after all we did, after I let you change me, you can honestly say that you don't love me?"

"Blaine, it's so weird for me. As you can see I didn't know what love was a long time ago, how could I know know?"

"But you like me, right?"

"Of course, and I care for you-"

"But you don't love me." He finished with a nod. "That's alright." He then began to walk down the mountain. I sighed and looked back towards the shelter. Santana was standing there with a big smirk plastered on her face. "You coming, Kurt?"


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is short because I am prepping for finals );

* * *

"Kurt, come on." Blaine turned around, but I was still staring at Santana. She motioned for me to come back and I bit my lip. "Kurt?" He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. His pulse made me turn around.

"What?"

"I said come on, I'm tired." Blaine pulled me but I stopped.

"I..." I looked back towards the shelter and Santana was no where to be seen. "Alright," I shook my head to clear my mind. I had forgotten the mind games she could play on anyone. "Yeah, lets go, sorry." Blaine let go of my arm with a smile and we continued to walk. I could tell he was nervous, but I didn't know why. "Blaine, can we talk about... you know?"

"When we get back is good. But Kurt I don't blame you."

"I'm not a person who is loved. No one loved me in the way you say you do and I know you truly mean it, but you threw me off and my mind is shutting down, and... and I know deep down that I do love you, I can feel it but-" Blaine cut me off my babbling with a swift kiss and I easily melted into it. His hand caressed my cheek and I brought my hand to his chest. His breath hitched and he pulled away. He gave me a smile and took my hand. We both didn't talk, just walked back to his house in the comfortable silence. Blaine reached for his door knob but the door exploded in front of us, causing to jump back. There was a scream and Quinn came flying through where the door just stood moments earlier. Santana ran out of the house, blood running down her face. She hopped on Quinn and started to beat away at her face, missing more than hitting her of how quick Quinn was dodging her. Quinn pulled her hair and threw her behind her, quickly standing up and balling her fists.

"Fuck you!" Quinn screeched as she ran towards Santana. Her fist connected once against her jaw but then Santana grabbed her arm and slung her towards the house. Quinn's back slammed against the brick and it cracked as she fell to the ground. She slowly stood up, spitting blood from her mouth. Santana smirked, wiping blood out of her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Their feud." Puck said walking out of the house, a smile plastered on his face. He was totally calm and that made me even more confused. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Remember when we were kids, before we changed, they used to always argue over stupid shit. Now here they are, trying to kill each other."

"Well, shouldn't we stop them?" Blaine said, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Nah, they are stronger than you think." Puck laughed as Quinn punch Santana dead in the face. The girl screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"My house is in ruins." Blaine whined and walked towards the two. "Come on girls."

"Oh look at hot stuff trying to show off how strong he is. Fuck off, curly." Santana spat, standing up. "We are just getting started."

"I'm ending it. This is my property, so you will listen." A new fire in Blaine's eyes awkwardly turned me on and I liked it. The girls dropped their fist and looked at Blaine with anger. "I don't care what 'feud' you two have, but you need to grow up. Forget that shit, and grow up. I barely know any of you, but I don't want you killing each other. Puck, you and Quinn will have to stay in the mountains."

"Was planning on it." Puck muttered and grabbed Quinn by her arm. She spat on Santana, her saliva a dark red color. The Latina rolled her eyes. "Maybe we can be civilized tomorrow? Big hunt?" Puck didn't wait for an answer before he held Quinn in his arms and ran off. Santana looked to me and smirked, completely ignoring Blaine.

"So, I guess I'm crashing with the gays." She pushed past me with a laugh and stumbled into the house. I rolled my eyes and followed her, stepping over the broken door and crumbled wall. The inside of the house was worse. Glass was shattered everywhere and the furniture was flipped over and strewn about. Blaine came in behind me and groaned, picking up a picture of himself with it's glass shattered.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, but he shook his head. "Santana brings hell. She's Satan herself."

"I see." Blaine said, flipping over his couch and laying on it. His body was still covered in blood from his change and he was clearly beat. I stood by the couch and listened for Santana. She then came out of the bathroom, holding a towel around her body.

"Wouldn't have to worry about you guys taking a pic, but I'm in the shower." She snickered and closed the door behind her.

"God she's a bitch. I feel so bad for Quinn." I muttered and leaned over the couch.

"Can we just go to sleep and worry about this mess later?" Blaine asked with a yawn. I nodded and helped him up. His room was neat except for his bed which was covered in dried blood. He helped me yank the sheets off the bed before we laid down. Blaine held me close, breathing in my scent as I did his, and soon fell asleep. I stayed up, because my mind wouldn't stop racing.

...

"Wake up, gays!" Santana banged on the door, stirring me from my sleep. I sat up quickly, but Blaine was already on his feet. He swung the door open and glared at the girl. She pushed through Blaine and sat on the bed. "It's time for our hunt. Puck and Quinn are waiting outside."

"I thought we weren't going until tomorrow." I groaned, throwing my legs off the side of the bed.

"Apparently he heard some hogs deep in the mountains." Santana stood up and crossed her arms. "Get cleaned up because we won't be returning."

"What do you mean?" Blaine and I asked simultaneously.

"He wants us to go to Canada." She smirked and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck.." Blaine whined, looking at me for answers. I shrugged and stood up.

"Not what you signed up for, huh?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just confused. I guess I can pack some things.."

"No, we had some hideout in Canada. Everything you need is there." I scratched at my neck, blood still remaining. "We need to shower."

"Well..."

"You are regretting this," I said softly. "It's not a life that you'd want."

"Kurt, I'm not regretting being able to spend time with you." He pulled me close and kissed me lightly on my lips. I tried to linger it, but he pulled away and scratched his head. "Guess we should get ready for it then."


End file.
